brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Big Figure
Big figure refers to the sub type of Minifigure that is usually taller and more bulky than standard minifigures. Often appearing in licensed themes, they consist of the same articulation as standard minifigures, but have one less piece (9). Design In design, bulky minifigures are very similar to the standard Minifigure design, yet the look completely different. Figures Physical Rock Raiders * Rock Monster Super Heroes * Hulk (7 versions) * Darkseid * Green Goblin * Gorilla Grodd * Killer Croc (2 versions) * Thanos (3 versions) * Red Hulk * Bane * Cull Obsidian Castle * Giant Troll (2 versions) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Spider Bytez The Hobbit * Goblin King The Lord of the Rings * Cave Troll Star Wars * Wampa * Rancor * Jabba the Hutt (Three versions.) Legends of Chima * Mungus Power Miners * Geolix * Tremorox * Eruptorr Rock Raiders * Rock Monster (Rock Raiders) Ninjago * Dogshank * Killow Disney * Maui Toy Story * Lotso Overwatch * Winston * Roadhog Non-physical Hidden Side * List of non-physical Hidden Side minifigures LEGO Rock Raiders (Game) * Ice Monster * Lava Monster LEGO Marvel Superheroes * A-Bomb * Abomination * Blob * Colossus * Doombot (V-Series) * Groot * Juggernaut * Kingpin * Kurse * Lizard * Red Hulk * Rhino * Stan Lee * Thanos * The Thing * Venom (Ultimate) LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * Arkillo * Atrocitus * Bane (Venom-Powered) * Batman (Dark Knight Returns) * Bonk * Cyborg (Giant Suit) * Doomsday * Etrigan * Frankenstein * Kalibak * Killer Croc * Kilowog * Lex Luthor (Giant Suit) * Martian Manhunter (True Form) * Parasite * Solomon Grundy * Swamp Thing * Ultra-Humanite LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game * Bert * The Great Goblin * Goblin Brute * Orc Beserker * Snow Troll * Tom (Troll) * Troll Bouncer * Mrs. Troll * William * River Troll LEGO Minifigures Online * Ogre Smasher LEGO Marvel's Avengers * Detroit Steel * Devil Dinosaur * Fin Fang Foom * Gorilla Girl * Hulk-Killer * Iron Man (Hulkbuster) * Iron Man (Mark 33 - Igor) * Iron Monger * Man-Ape * Mindless One * Ravage * Skaar * Squirrel Girl (Squirrel-Buster) * Stan Lee (Excelsior Hulk - Stanbuster) * Wendigo LEGO Dimensions * Jake the Dog (Jake Suit) * Doctor Eggman * Big the Cat LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Crusher Roodown * Grummgar * Kintan Strider * Mantellian Savrip * Molator LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 * Carnom * Charlie-27 * Gorilla-Man * Greenskyn Smashtroll * Hulk 2099 * Maestro * Man-Thing * Surtur * Ursa Major LEGO The Incredibles: The Video Game * Mr. Incredible (Hybrid between a Minifigure and a Big Figure) * Brick * Anchor-Man * Sulley LEGO DC Super-Villains *Anti-Monitor *Atrocitus *Bane *Beast Boy *Black Beetle *Captain Clown *Clayface *Cyborg *Darkseid *Doomsday *Etrigan *Frankenstein *Gorilla Grodd *Granny Goodness *Kalibak *Killer Croc *King Shark *Mammoth *Martian Manhunter *Miss Martin *Mongul *Monsieur Mallah *Parasite *Solomon Grundy *Solovar *Steppenwolf *Stompa *Swamp Thing *Trigon *Ultra-Humanite *Wrath Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Kataru (bear form) *Krag Notes *Like the the term "mid-figs", which is used to describe 4+ Figures, "big-figs" is an unofficial term, as it has not appeared in any official LEGO media. *Mungus and Killow are currently the only Big Figures with a removable head. Category:Minifigures Category:Big Figures